


Midnight Reading

by the_moskabot



Series: Midnight Marichat [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, fanfic authors, fanfic-ception, one small depiction of a fictional death??, you will get emotions (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you didn't know, all the fanfic authors I mentioned in here are real! I used their tumblr names in here, so please go check them out! They are amazing! @reyxa @geek-fashionista @thelastpilot @mirasumbra </p><p>And you can find me on tumblr @themoskabot</p></blockquote>





	Midnight Reading

At midnight Marinette was still up and about. She had started expecting Chat’s visits, so she made sure to stay up. Marinette really enjoyed the hero’s visits, and she had come to know him rather well (a few nights ago, Chat had come to her in tears. She spent about an hour comforting him, and he told her about some problems he had without being too specific. Marinette learned a lot about her partner that night). 

Marinette had been lying on her chaise reading a book, when she heard an urgent knocking on her balcony door. Marinette ran over to the door and quickly opened it to Chat Noir who immediately leaped inside, and ran over to her computer.

“Chat! Chat is everything okay?” Marinette was worried, was there an akuma? No, probably not, he wouldn’t be in her room if there were.

“I have to show you something!” Chat sounded really excited. Marinette approached the computer with some confusion.

“What is it?” She asked. Chat finished typing in some things, and was now on a website Marinette didn’t recognize. He turned around quickly and excitedly pointed at the screen.

Oh. Marinette saw what it was now. She cringed a little.

“They’re writing fanfiction! People are writing fanfiction about me and Ladybug!” Chat burst into a fit of giggles. Marinette had to admit it was kind of adorable how excited he was, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to read fanfiction about herself. Then Marinette smirked and glanced at him. 

“Um, Chat?”

“Yeah?”

“How did you find this?” 

Chat froze for a minute and blushed. He quickly looked away. It was Marinette’s turn to giggle.

“Awww, kitty! Do you read fanfiction?” 

“Yeah…so?” He mumbled. Chat gave her an indignant look. “What’s so funny?” Marinette put her hands up as she took a step back.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” 

Chat pulled up her extra chair and patted it with a grin. Marinette reluctantly sat down. Chat turned back to the computer and started scrolling, he couldn’t stop grinning.

“We are reading some of this.” He said half to himself. Marinette blushed, about to protest but he started talking. “Ooh, this one looks good!” Chat clicked on it and after reading a few sentences, turned a deep red. He quickly went back to the list of other fics and started scrolling. He paused over one and clicked on it and read a little bit. “Ok! This one looks good, the author’s name is….mirasumbra. Cool name!” Chat gave her a quick look, and started reading to her. “ ‘As Chat Noir landed on the top of Notre Dame, he scanned the horizon looking for any sign of Ladybug. The earlier akuma attack had gone on longer than either of them had expected, and he hadn’t had the chance to tell her…’ “ This fic was apparently about Chat trying to confess his love to Ladybug. It was very well written, and Marinette had to admit it made her a little emotional more than once. It wasn’t very long, so it only took about thirty minutes to read. 

“ ‘…and with one final breath, Chat Noir reached up to Ladybug’s face and gently brushed her cheek.

“Ladybug…I..I love….” Chat’s eyes drifted shut. His hand fell to the ground, and he had stopped breathing. Ladybug shook him with tears streaming out of her eyes. 

“Chat, Chat!” Ladybug held him close and whispered into his ear. “I love you Chat…” ‘ “

There was a pause in the room. Marinette had been holding her breath at that last part, and Chat had been…oh wow, Chat had been crying a little. She could see the paths of wet gleaming in the light of her computer, and his face was frozen on that last line. Marinette leaned over and pushed his chair out of the way a little, and took control of the computer’s mouse. He quickly shook his head and wiped his face. Chat sniffed a little and let out a small laugh.

“Wow that was, um….that was intense.” He laughed again. “It’s not every day you read your own death.” Marinette looked over at him, and genuinely felt sorry for him. She knew exactly what he was feeling right now. Marinette turned back to the computer and kept scrolling. She stopped and squinted at the screen; she nodded. 

“Yeah, this one looks good.” She grabbed Chat’s hand and pulled him and his chair over a little. “Here Kitty, read this one. It looks funny.” He smiled at her. 

“Okay princess.”

* * *

“That was amazing!” Marinette said, doubling over in laughter. 

“Yeah that was hilarious!” Chat said, laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face (again. But thankfully, for a happy reason). “I like that author, the…” He looked at the screen. “…the last pilot! I have so much inspiration for my puns now. I was only scratching the surface before, but this author has shown me some quality puns.” 

“Yeah, we have to read more stuff! I saw a few more authors I’d like to check out.” 

The two teens read so much fanfiction, they were reading until well past 3 am. Marinette had enjoyed this more than she thought she would, and Chat looked like he was having the time of his life. More than once he had gotten so flustered by something he had read, and it was hilarious to watch. Marinette had to pry his hands from his face at one point. They had also read a few more emotional ones, one in particular Chat liked, because it ended with them revealing themselves (no names were mentioned, it just ended with them saying “Hello.”, Marinette had like that one quite a lot as well). 

“Okay but one of my favorites was that one we read, it was by…um…oh right! Geek Fashionista, oh that one was amazing!” Chat commented.

“Yeah, and I really liked Reyxa’s writing, she has such a wonderful style!” Marinette looked at the time. “Oh man, it’s almost 4:00.” She muttered. Chat got up.

“I’m sorry, I’m keeping you up.” He rubbed the back of his neck. Marinette stood up and put a hand on his arm. 

“No! This was really fun, I mean it! We should read more when you come over next, okay?” Marinette looked up at him (seriously, her neck hurt after five seconds of looking up at this boy, why couldn’t she be taller???), and smiled. He smiled back, and walked over to the door. Marinette walked with him and opened the door for him. And then Chat unexpectedly hugged her. Marinette was only surprised for a moment, but she smiled and hugged back. He pulled away and leaped quietly out the door, and onto the ledge. He turned around and bowed slightly.

“Goodnight Princess!”

“Goodnight Kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know, all the fanfic authors I mentioned in here are real! I used their tumblr names in here, so please go check them out! They are amazing! @reyxa @geek-fashionista @thelastpilot @mirasumbra 
> 
> And you can find me on tumblr @themoskabot


End file.
